Understanding
by Bloody Hatter
Summary: All Murdock wants is someone that understands him.My first real fanfiction. No slash, no pairings.Off hiatus
1. Insane Pilot

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any part of the A-team. All I have is my story and OC's **

**This first chapter is just an introduction to Murdock, who my story is based around. My story is kinda movieverse, but not exactly. **"He's crazy."

* * *

"You're insane"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Captain Murdock, you're completely nuts."

After a long time of people telling you something, you start to believe it yourself. Like if someone kept telling you you were a puppy, made you sleep in a dog house, and only gave you dog food to eat you'd think 'This is insane, I'm not a dog.' But if many people told you you were a dog, you'd eventually believe it.

I think that's what happened to me, at least at first. My original team called me insane. Of course, they were joking, but it changed me. I started to get more eccentric, do things out of the ordinary. And they'd keep calling me nuts. The more they told me I was insane, the more insane I'd get. Eventually they called in a psychiatrist to stay at base, and council me. We talked regularly, and he was a nice enough guy, but it was obvious I freaked him out more than a little. He didn't understand me at all.

Then it happened. My plane crashed, in the forest. I wasn't severely injured, just a broken leg. They found me, hours later, leaning on my plane and laughing to beat all hell with tears streaming down my face. They tried to calm me down, console me, but all I did was laugh all the way to base. I don't have many memories of that period.

I do know that a few days after that incident, I was taken to the hospital in the mental ward section. I remember staring out the window at the landscape and only knowing that I wanted out. To be back out there, back in the air. But a little part of me said the air had betrayed me, had sent me to the ground, that I couldn't trust it. I ignored it some days, some days I agreed. Some days I even wanted to get revenge and made elaborate plans to get back at the atmosphere that had wronged me.

Of course, I didn't get out to do it and in my very rare sane patches ripped them up. It was odd. I was out of touch with reality 99% of the time, but sometime I would just come back to the person I was before the crash. Still a little off, but aware of my surroundings.

These episodes would always happen when I was alone at night, after a session with my psychiatrist. I would be randomly thinking about something stupid, like how many chickens you would have to stack together to make a midget, when suddenly I'd snap back to relatively normal. I'd stay up the whole night, and just think. Think without the insanity befuddling my thoughts. But when the sun rose, I'd be back. Completely loopy.

After one such occurrence, I got into my head that I needed to get out. Out of the hospital. Maybe then I wouldn't be so confused. That became my central theme. Out, Out Out. My mind was so focused on getting out, that I actually began to function semi-normally. Well, normal for me. I could hold on conversations with people beside my therapist. They never made any sense to anyone but me, but it was an improvement.

I'd do the weirdest things, like try to make wings and jump out of a window. I was put under special care, for my own protection. To appease me, they let me watch cartoons. I sat there, seemingly transfixed to the screen, when really I was looking around the room for something to escape with. One time, I broke through the window with the tv, tied the sheets and blankets together, tied them to the tv base (which was bolted to the wall) and proceeded to make my way down the building with their help.

The second my feet touched the ground, a rush of confidence surged through me and I knew that _this _was where I belonged. On the real ground, ouside of the hospital. I took off running as fast as I could, but it wasn't enough. They caught me two hours later, kicking and screaming.

That was the first time I had escaped, and it increased my need to get out 10-fold. It was an attempt a week, regardless of the weather.

Then it happened.

"Mr. Murdock, you have a visitor." I looked up from the old tried-and-tested, tying sheets together, and nodded. I set it to the side, I could finish it later. A gray-haired man walked in wearing civilian clothes, but with an obviously military stride. The nurse stepped out.

"Capt. Murdock, I'm Colonel Smith."he extended his hand and I just stared at it for a few seconds, before taking and shaking it.

"I heard you're a hell of a chopper pilot," he says, sitting in a chair that was bolted to the floor, in the fear I'd try to break a window with it.

"The best,sir" I perked up, eager. He nodded.

"What's that?" he motioned to my rope. Not registering his change of topic, I held it out.

"It's my rope."

"What ya gonna do with that, son?" he pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"Get out."

"You want out?"

"Yes. More than anything." I sat up straighter.

"Then, Captain Murdock, how would you like to be the pilot of an A-Team?"

"Yes!"

Colonel Smith chuckled.

"I'll go tell them you're going to be discharged into my care. Pack your things." He stood, exiting the room.

"And Captain?"

"Yes Colonel?"

"You won't need the rope."


	2. Sword Fight

Authors Note: Sorry it took me a little bit to post again. I have this rule with myself that a chapter has to be at LEAST 1,000 words before it can be posted. I don't read anything under 1,000 words, so I won't write it. It's taken me a little bit to think of what's going to happen. In this chapter, I changed tenses from past to present (like instead of he demanded, this chapter is he demands) . And it's not in Mudock's POV anymore. The next chapter might be, though. Or Face's because this is basically a friendship story between him and Murdock.

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

"You've done some crazy shit Colonel, but taking an insane pilot from a MENTAL WARD? That takes the cake,boss."Lt. Templeton Peck paced the room in front of his commanding officer's desk. Said pilot sat in a chair in a corner, petting his dog. His dog... that no one else could see, hear, or feel.

"He's the best,Lieutenant, the very best. He's flown countless missions, and only crashed once."

"Yeah? What about that time he _did _crash? I'll bet that's what turned him loopy, right?" The Lieutenant demanded. Colonel Smith inclined his head, as if he'd allow that, but his body language didn't show any relenting to his Supply Officers demands.

"You're unbelievable, you are. I'll bet he can't even fly anymore!" Peck burst out. A chair clattered to the floor and both the Colonel and Lieutenant turn to where the Captain had abruptly sood up.

"I can too! I'll show you!" he said excitedly. Peck looked at Smith, who nods.

"What? You can't honestly expect me to get in a plane with this nutter!"

"You said he couldn't fly. He says he can. I see a bet in the making." The Colonel pulls out a cigar and lights up.

"A bet?" asks Peck incredulously.

"Yes, a bet. If Captain Murdock can't fly, as you say, I will not allow him to become part of our team. And, if he can-"

"You have to play with Billy and me for the next three weeks!" Murdock cuts him off. Smith nods, with a smirk.

"Who's Billy?" Templeton demands. Murdock points to the empty chair.

"You want me to play with your chair?"

"Not the chair! The dog!"

"There is no dog!"

"What are you blind? The turquoise one!"

"Oh that dog. Sorry I missed it," Peck says sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but Murdock clearly doesn't get the message.

"He'll take a shine to ya," Murdock puts an arm around Templeton's back and pats his chest, "I just know it! He took a real one to Pokey, but then Pokey had to leave." Murdock looks sad.

"Pokey? Who's Pokey?" the Lieutenant shrugs his arm off. Murdock opens his mouth to answer, but Colonel Smith raises his hand.

"Let's go to the chopper," He opens the door. Murdock exits through it first, and his eyes land on the chopper. His back straightens, and he just stares. Peck follows, and goes a little ahead. Murdock still stands where he is.

"Well, aren't you c-" Templeton starts to say, but his words catch in his throat. Murdock's eyes are watery, and there's a smile playing over his lips. Peck walks back to him, and tentatively puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You coming?" he asks, rather gently. Murdock nods, and runs into the helicopter.

"Lieutenant?" asks Smith, who had just come out.

"I can't read him at all. When he came in with you, I could tell there was something off. So I settled for completely nuts, but just now, I saw something in his eyes. I don't know what, but..." Peck trails off, shrugs, and gets in the helicopter. Smith peers at the two men for a few seconds, before getting in himself.

Murdock is just staring at the control board, and Templeton raises his eyebrows.

"You sure ya know what you're doing Captain?"

Murdock doesn't answer, and the next thing Peck knows, the chopper is lifting off the landing pad. He blinks in surprise, and looks over at the Colonel, who is smirking as Murdock turns the plane so their heading over the hills. The speed picks up, and they're moving forward. Templeton stands and crouches down next to Murdock.

Murdock looks at him briefly, and Peck sees it again. That look. The look he had seen when Murdock had first seen the chopper. A look that made him think that maybe this pilot wasn't as crazy as everyone, including the man himself, thought.

"What was your dog's name again?"

* * *

A half hour later, they land back on the pad. Smith exits first, going into his office. Peck stands, starts to get out, but looks back at Murdock, who hasn't gotten up.

"You coming, Captain?" Murdock nods absently, letting go of the yoke.

"Haven't done that for a while," he says with a small chuckle. Peck nods in agreement as the man stands.

"So what do you do?" the captain asks.

"Officially, I'm the Colonel's Supply Officer."

"And unofficially?"

"I guess you could call me a conman." he smirks. Murdock smirks in return.

"Templeton Peck, right?"

"Yep. Your name?"

"HM Murdock."

"That's it?"

"Hey, I come from a long line of knights and lords who would take great offence at you besmirching my good name!" Murdock says in an impeccable Scottish accent, putting a foot on a case and brandishing an invisible sword.

Peck is strangely compelled to play along with the mans antics, so he jumps on another case and unsheathes his own imaginary sword.

"Have at you, then, scurvy knave!" he says, and they begin an epic sword fight. They clash, each making their own sound effects. They fight until Murdock "stabs" Peck through the chest with his "sword". Templeton grabs his chest, drops his sword (with a clatter that he makes) and dramatically falls backward.

"You... win" he chokes out, and his head turns to the side, his tongue lolling out. Murdock proceeds to give a dramatic speech to his imaginary crowd of thousands of people, before Peck gets up and claps. Murdock smirks at him.

_'Maybe' _the captain thinks_ 'maybe he undestands.'_

* * *

_Ok, I bet you're wondering why Face doesn't have the nickname "face" yet. It's because how he gets it is going to be part of the story. And to the people that reveiwed, thanks :). _

_Reveiws=more bonding time between Face and Murdock_


	3. Saturnite Kittens

I'm sorry it took so long, I really am. I just haven't been able to think of a plot. But I was on a roll today! Yay! Oh, and if I accidentaly put "Face" instead of "Peck", I'm sorry, just pretend it says Peck. It's a habit, and I think I caught all of them, but I might not of.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

* * *

"So, you're telling me the Colonel went to a mental ward. To get an insane pilot. Who went insane after crashing his plane. To be our pilot." Corporal BA Baracus deadpans, starting at the Lieutenant.

"That's what I'm telling you," Peck nods, leaning on a desk. BA cracks his knuckles, obviously trying to process this information.

"Is he nuts?" he asks.

"Who? The Colonel?" Peck asks in turn.

"No, the pilot. What was his name? Murdick?"

"Capt. HM Murdock." Peck rubs the back of his head. "I dunno. I thought so, at first. He's definitely touched in the head. But I don't think he's completely off his rocker. He can definitely fly." He adds the last part as compensation for the look on the other man's face. BA grunts.

"Where are you going?" he asks as Peck makes for the door.

"Oh, I have to go play with Murdock and his dog, Billy."

"They let him have a dog in the mental ward?"

"He's imaginary. And turquoise." Templeton smirks to himself at the other man's expression. He shuts the door behind him.

"Murdock?" he calls out, " Where are you?"

"Over here," responds a voice from above. He looks up. Murdock is hanging from the rafters by his legs, holding a weird radio thing with antennas all over it.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Peck exclaims.

"I'm getting radio messages from Mars! Come up and see!" the pilot says enthusiastically. Peck sighs.

"Murdock, I'm not going up there just because you think you're getting extraterrestrial messages."

"You promised to play with me and Billy." Peck sighs resignedly.

"Fine I'm coming up," Peck quickly makes his way to the ceiling and sits on a rafter. The man beckons for him to hang like him. Peck blinks a few times, then acquiesces.

"So, what are the Martians saying?" he asks tentatively.

"They're telling me to change your name." Murdock peers at him.

"Change my name? Why?" Peck is taken aback. Murdock shrugs.

"I dunno. I guess they think yours doesn't fit."

"So what's my new name?" Murdock shrugs again.

"They say I get to pick."

"Well then what is it."

"I'm not sure yet. I'll pick later. But now!" Murdock flips off the rafter, and lands solidly on the ground. "We have work to do!"

"Work?" the unnamed Lieutenant climbs down slowly.

"We have to defend this base from attacking Saturnites!" Murdock dashes off, sprinting around the corner, and Peck hears a dull thud. He hears a low growl and the sounds of clinking jewelry.

'Oh crap, BA' he thinks.

* * *

Five minutes later, BA is crushing Murdock in a headlock, Peck is pulling at his arm, and Murdock is clutching at three broken necklaces.

"He broke my bling, man!" BA hollers at Peck. Peck pulls harder.

"They're just necklaces!" he cries back, failing yet again and Murdock coughs.

"They're my babies!" BA tightens his arm.

"Murdock, what the hell did you pull them off for!" Peck gives up, and starts trying to pry his fingers apart.

"They told me they were going to choke him!" Murdock sputters.

"What are you crazy?" BA growls and, finally, relents to Templeton. Murdock gasps for breath.

"Well, that's what people tell me, but the voices in my head disagree," Murdock pockets the broken "bling". BA growls.

"Lieutenant Peck."

"Yes Corporal?" returns Peck.

"Please tell me this isn't our new pilot."

"Sorry BA." Peck gives him an apologetic look. BA swears.

"Well, keep him away from me. Give me back my necklaces, you," he barks at Murdock, who shakes his head.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I'm gonna use them to defend us from the Saturnites!"

"What?"

Murdock sprints away yelling,

"You'll thank me when your xyphoid process isn't devored by kittens from Saturn!"

Peck turns to BA apologetically. The man snorts.

"Why did the Colonel have to pick a nuts pilot?" Peck shrugs.

"I'de better go after him, to make sure he don't get in any more trouble," he runs a hand through his blond hair, and hurries after his... whatever the man is to him. He goes around a cornor, and almost collides with his CO.

"Colonel! Did you see where Captain Murdock went?" he asks breathily. The colonel points behind himself with a thumb, an amused look on his face. Peck starts running in that direction, wondering why he was fraternizing with this unstable person. Hannibal chuckles, and turns the corner, seeing his Corporal walking towards him, muttering to himself.

"BA!" he calls out, making the man look up.

"Colonel," BA salutes, and Hannibal returns it.

"Everything ok, Corporal?"

"That pilot you got from the mental ward..." Ba pauses a second than pushes on, "He's nuts!" Hannibal nods.

"I noticed. But" he says at the look on the mans face, "He can fly, don't worry on that account. He's permanent." He walks away,leaving his Corporal not entirely reassured.

* * *

"MURDOCK ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!" screams Peck, finally losing his cool after having it tested nearly all day, at seeing the pilot standing on a thin peice of wire that spans one telephone pole to the next. Murdock has chained all three necklaces together and is trying to hook them over a tree branch, that is close to the pole. He looks down at Peck.

"No, I'm trying to defend us from the Saturnite kittens," Murdock is oblivious as Peck face-palms himself.

"Get down, before you fall down."Peck growls.

"But-"

"Now."

With an exasperated sigh, Murdock swings onto the branch, and starts to climb down the tree, mumbling angrily.

"When Saturnites devour your xyphoid process, don't come crying to me." he grumbles as he hits the ground.

"I won't," Peck sighs, and smiles now that the man is finally back on Earth.

* * *

Reveiws=Peck becoming Faceman :)


	4. Finally Faceman!

Authors Note: Thanks for reveiwing! Unless you flamed, which someone got close to doing. So, no flames.

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

2 weeks later, Templeton is seated in the rafters, leaning on a horizontal beam, listening to a pilot rattling off names. The rafters had become their unofficial hangout. After a day of training, the two would climb up the beams and just sit together. They would never go without the other, and if one was held back, the other would wait.

In the same manner, Peck found himself spending the majority, if not all, of his free time with Murdock. At first Murdock had always sought him out first, but within the last few days, Templeton had gone to him as well. He supposed he should question his affiliation with the man, but it felt... natural. They got along spectacularly, and being next to him made Peck feel liked, accepted, understood.

'Of course,' Peck reminds himself suddenly, 'He doesn't understand.' He kept having to remind himself of this, and he always got an odd sinking feeling every time he did it. But it wouldn't do to let his guard down at the first sign of a friend.

"Weirdo," Murdock offers with a smirk. Peck kicks him, smirking back.

"If you're gonna rename me, be serious about it." he interlocks his fingers behind his head.

"Nothing fits you!" HM throws his clipboard over his shoulder onto the ground. He turns to see Peck staring intently at him.

"What?" he asks.

* * *

**MURDOCK POV **

"What happened the day your plane crashed?" he asks me, and it feels like my insides have frozen. I know I should turn my head, but I stare into his eyes. He tilts his head, and I get the impression he's trying to read me.

'NO!' I scream to myself, instantly defensive. Something must be showing in my face, because he instantly looks worried.

"Murdock, are you ok?" he asks in a wary kind of voice. I look down, down at the metal floor, and I suddenly _need_ to get down. I start to get down, when a hand closes around my wrist. I look up at the Lieutenant. He tugs gently.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Never mind." he says gently, and I collect myself, sliding next to him.

"Lieutenant!" a familiar voice calls from below. "Captain!" We both look down, catching sight of Hannibal. We slide down easily, landing side by side in front of him.

"We've got a mission." the Colonel smirks. I turn to Peck, who has a smile on his face.

"What is it, Hannibal?" he asks. The Colonel puts an arm around both of us, and proceeds to walk towards the chopper.

* * *

**3rd person**

A half hour later, BA is clinging to the armrests of his chair as Murdock turns the chopper right side up yet again. BA is a queasy shade of green, and Murdock giggles as he turns back to him. The man gathers enough of himself to glare at the Captain.

"What 'chu laughin' at fool?" he asks angrily.

"You look funny!" the pilot expertly lands the chopper on the skyscraper.

"What was Hannibal thinking, pairing me with this nutter?" groans BA to himself. Murdock giggles again.

"So we just mosey on in there, rustle us up those hostages, and skedaddle?" Murdock asks, in a Southern accent with his hat tipped over his eyes like a cowboy hat. BA lifts himself out of his seat with wobbling arms, clutches his stomach, and nods.

"All righty then pardner, let's git in their!" Murdock jumps enthusiastically from the helicopter. BA follows grumbling.

"Where are Unnamed One and Hannibal?" Murdock asks, looking over the side and not seeing anyone.

"Unnamed One? You mean Temp? They're dealing with the leaders at another place," BA pulls out a gun from the chopper, still swaying slightly, and throws another to Murdock.

"Oh, that's not his name Saturnite kittens told me to change it," Murdock abandons his cowboy act, now humming 'Mission Impossible' as he takes his place by the door. BA opens his mouth to ask, but just shakes his head, and kicks the door down. He runs in first, the pilot closely following.

They are running for a little, when BA stops, and motions for Murdock to mimic him.

"I don't hear anything," Murdock whispers.

"Exactly," the Corporal whispers back, "Split up, try to find the hostages."

Murdock heads down another hallway without another word. He doesn't hear a sound, ina ny of the rooms he passes. Suddenly, his phone rings, and he ducks into an empty room to answer it.

"What is it?"he whispers.

"Murdock, get BA and get out now. Our info was faulty, and that place is crawling with... unfriendlies," Murdock recognizes Peck's urgent tone.

"Ok, I'll be back at base in 30," he answers.

"Murdock?"

"Yeah?"

"Be as careful as Saturnite Kittens are when they need to cross the river of volcanic chocolate,all right?"

"How did you know about that?" Murdock blinks a few times in surprise.

A pause, then, "Why else would they be able to live in Earth's volcanoes, planning their attack on the humans, if they weren't used to it? I just figured it out, now go!"

"Ok," Murdock hangs up with a smile.

* * *

Miles away, Peck hangs up, and looks into the amused eyes of his commanding officer.

"It's a long story," he smiles, slightly embarassed. Hannibal nods.

45 minutes later, Murdock lands the plane waveringly, and instantly Peck knows something is wrong. He dashes out to the pad and jerks the door open. Murdock falls into his arms, his torso covered in blood. Peck feels his his heart freeze, but he calls over his shoulder, completely levelly,

"Medic!" BA climbs out, apparently uninjured, but very pale. Templeton forces a convincing smile onto his face.

"Seems like they got ya." BA nods, and sits on the ground abruptly. Peck looks down at Murdock,and sees his face is even whiter than BA's, and bites his lip.

'Oh no...'

"Hey," Murdock croaks.

"Hush," Peck tightens his fist a little, shifting Murdock, who winces.

"Faceman."

"H-Huh?" the Unnamed One is perplexed.

"Your name. Faceman, Face for short." Murdock smiles waveringly, then faints in his friends arms.

"Face..." whispers the blond,"Faceman. I'de say that works out just fine."

But as medics carry Murdock away, the newly named Lieutenant knows that his "Face" is in danger of getting cracked by this insane aerilist. And a part of him... is fine with that.

* * *

Finally Faceman! Yay!

Reveiws= Me listing your names as the next chapter being dedicated to you! I dunno, that would make me happy. :)


	5. Hospital

This is my first ever beta-ed chapter. GuiltyPleasuresandDeadlySins is the beta. She's awesome, so there shouldn't be mistakes in this. Another thing, this is sortof on hiatus because I'm on a block. I won't post for a while but I'll EVENTUALLY finish it... probabley.

Ok, dedicated to Chibimax Dinky Dau Long_Live_BRUCAS. Sorry about not being able to post anymore, im just busy.

* * *

Hannibal peeks in at his Lieutenant,who is sitting outside the hospital room. Murdock had been transferred there only a few minutes ago. Peck has his head cradled in one of his hands, and he's looking toward the door.

"Face," Hannibal puts a hand on his shoulder and the man startles, looking up. He forces a smirk onto his face, but Hannibal sees something other things in his eyes. Concern, fear, and apprehension to name a few.

"So, you heard my new name?" Faceman says. Hannibal takes the seat next to him, one of those weird designed chairs you really only see in hotel lobbies and, of course, hospitals.

"Yeah, and I gotta say, he really did come up with a fitting name," Hannibal palms a cigar, and decides against lighting it and causing a comotion.

"So, how's he doing?" Hannibal says, jerking his head towards the hospital room. Faceman rubs the back of his head self conciously, then runs his fingers through his hair. Hannibal raises his eyebrows, waiting.

"I dunno. I haven't seen him, but I heard them say things about a lot of shrapnel, and how he was lucky to still be breathing by the time they got him in there," Face briefly puts his face in his hands and Hannibal pats him on the back, before the Lieutenant looks up again.

"Hey, don't worry too much before you hear news. You'll just upset your self. I'm worried too, ya know," Hannibal says gruffly. Face nods, sighing.

"So, you've gotten pretty close to our resident lunatic recently, haven't you?"

"I thought you and me were already close, Colonel" Face says with a smirk, and Hannibal sees him slipping back into the facade he had briefly let down. Slipping back into his... face you could say.

'Yes,' the Colonel thinks to himself, 'Yes "Face" is a perfect name for him' He chuckles lightly.

"Yeah, I guess we have. I just feel attracted to him, ya know?" Face pauses, holding his hands up, "Not like that of course. But, I dunno, over the past few weeks I've felt better around him." He sighs again.

"And you're confused because you feel more like yourself around him?" Hannibal offers and Face turns to him, wide eyed.

"How?" he asks his superior officer.

"I know you, Lieutenant. I know when you've got your facade up, and I can tell when it's slipping. It's never slipped more than when you're around him," Hannibal looks up when someone exits the room, stripping off bloody gloves. It's a young, dark haired man, who looks up and sees the two men.

"Is he going to be ok?" Face asks him immediately.

"He should be," the man pulls down his mask and smiles.

"He's still under sedation, but he'll be awake soon, one of you can go in. We do have strict rules, only one visitor per room immediately following surgery," the man says and Hannibal beckons for Face to go in. Face steps in, and approaches his friend's bed. Murdock's eyes peek open.

"Face?" he asks, and the Lieutenant smiles softly.

"Using the name already?" he comments, seating himself in another of the plush chairs. Murdock groans, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah," he says tiredly, "I get shot?" he asks. Faceman nods.

"Ok... good," he says and Faceman blinks.

"Um, good?"

"Well if they shot me, that means they didn't shoot BA. They said they were gonna shoot one of us, and I told them to shoot me." He pull the blanket up a little, not noticing the shocked look on Face's face (1).

"So," the lunatic stretches. "When am I getting out?" The lieutenant shrugs.

"Soon, I think." he stands.

"You're leaving?" Murdock asks. His expression looks a little hurt, before he hides it, but Templeton sees it all the same. He smiles for a moment.

"I'll be back just gotta squeeze the lemon (2),"Face says

* * *

1. teehee. Get it? Faceman's...face...because he's... face... I hate my sense of humor. (Beta: I disagree, your sense of humor is awesome :-D)

2. That was for me. Because I've always wanted to write that.


	6. Stay?

Ok, it's off hiatus! I'll probabley take a little while posting because school starts. Freshman year! *unenthusiastic yay* But I wanted to give you people something to tide you over. sorry for the wait! Again, my beta is GuiltyPleasuresandDeadlySins. And yes. She is still awesome.

* * *

"Murdock. If you do not get down now, I'm not letting you fly for another week," Face's commanding voice calls up to the rafters and as Murdock looks down, he sees the Lieutenant glaring up at him.  
"But you did that last week!" Murdock whines from his place seated on the rafters, leaning on a pole.  
"And I'll do it again. Down. NOW" Face's eyes flash. Murdock smiles to himself.  
"Yes mom," he murmers as he slides down, singing.  
"There are Jews and then there are Hindus and Mormons, and then there are those that follow Mohammed, but I've never been one of them." Face gives him a look that clearly says 'really?'.  
"I'm a Roman Catholic, and have been since before I was born, and the one thing they say about Catholics is: They'll take you as soon as you're warm. You don't have to be a six-footer. You don't have to have a great brain. You don't have to have any clothes on. You're a Catholic the moment Dad came. Because" Murdock ignores him, his voice echoing around the hanger. He looks expectantly at Faceman, who sighs.  
"Every sperm is sacred. Every sperm is a sperm is wasted, God gets quite irate." Face sings the next verse. Murdock's smile the time their to Face's room, they've finished the song with arms around each others shoulders and they're doing an odd dance-step.  
"Ok shirt off," Face says, going to his bathroom.  
"So soon Facey? Don't you wanna buy me a drink first?" Murdock bats his eyelashes and places a hand on his chest, doing his best to look coquettish. Face chuckles, and pulls out bandages.  
"Well, I like to work fast. Now shirt off." Face sits in front of him. It's been about a week since Murdock was released from the hospital, and Face has taken over the job of helping him fully heal spectacularly. He's become like Murdock's shadow, always there when he's needed.

* * *

"Colonel?" a voice says and Hannibal looks up. BA is standing there, watching him.  
"Yes Corporal, sit." Hannibal sets the paperwork aside. BA sits down, with the air of someone who has something to say that he doesn't want to.  
"What is it?"  
"The hospital. They want to take Murdock back, they don't believe he's been fully cured." BA says. Hannibal looks up sharply.  
"But I told them he was being released into our care."  
"It doesn't seem to matter."  
"Who'd you get this information from? I'd think I would be the one to tell."  
"It was Colonel Pritchard (1). He said he didn't have the time to tell you, and just to relay the information." BA says sullenly.  
"I'm gonna call base, see if it's legitimate," the Colonel picks up a nearby phone, calls the number and talks for a while, Baracus listening intently.  
"Well Colonel, from what we have seen of him, he's mentaly stable." Hannibal says, chewing on the end of a cigar. BA has come to associate that with nervousness. The man is so calm and confident in the face of adversity, but you can always tell his true feelings by the way he's smoking that cigar.  
"That isn't what I heard." returns the low voice of the colonel. Hannibal closes his eyes.  
"Corporal Armstrong(2)?" Short man, a mass of black hair. Very likeable, but a bit wild.  
"Yes, apparently the Captain set his pants on fire, saying something about him hiding… kittens?" If Hannibal remembers right, the Corporal had laughed it off, but this general must have pried it out of him.  
"It was just a joke, Colonel. The Corporal wasn't hurt."  
"I know, Colonel," the man's voice changes, "To be honest with ya, I didn't give the orders for Captain Murdock to be sent back to the hospital. I'm just following them. I think your guy is perfectly competent, but again, I'm just following orders."  
"You mind telling me who did?"  
"General Caillan." The colonel makes a sound as if he's stretching. Hannibal sighs.  
"Thanks for the help Colonel," he says.  
"No problem. I'm sorry about your pilot." Hannibal hangs up and looks up at BA.  
"General Caillan." He says simply, and the man's shoulders sag. No one had yet wavered one of the infamous General Caillan's decisions, no matter how unfair it was. And he had plenty of evidence against Murdock.  
"I'll try to convince him, but you go tell Murdock." Colonel Smith starts to dial the number.  
"I dunno if that's the best idea, sir," Baracus cuts in and Hannibal looks up, surprised.  
"I mean, if they're gonna get split up, you should let them have time together without that weighing over them. I mean, we probably won't be ab-... be able to see him again" BA looks away, confused as to why his voice broke. Hannibal nods.  
"You may go, then." He puts a hand momentarily on the man's shoulder.

* * *

BA looks into the room as Face changes Murdock's bandages. Face looks up at him.  
"You wanna help BA?" the blond asks. BA swallows and shakes his head.  
"You wanna take us on a 'copter ride, Murdock?" asks BA and the pilot looks surprised for a second, then his face splits into a smile.  
"Sure! You done Facey-dude?" Face chuckles at the nickname.  
"Yeah Murdock, get dressed. You wanna get paid now or after the ride?" he winks jokingly and Murdock laughs. BA feels a lump rising in his throat at the way these two men interact. They'd become so close after only knowing each other a few weeks. The Corporal could tell that Face opened up more to Murdock, even if he didn't do it in front of others. And Face could get Murdock to have a serious discussion when the need be.  
BA sighs.  
_I sure hope Hannibal can talk the General into letting him stay._

* * *

1. Tehe, again that was for me. If you get it... YAY!

2 Teehee yet again I'll explain it for those who don't get it. Maybe.


End file.
